


The Director's Daughter

by DiscoTrek



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Issues, F/M, Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscoTrek/pseuds/DiscoTrek
Summary: Director Krennic has a daughter who seems to be as ambitious as he is. When she gets reassigned to watch over an old friend of her father's, she feels that it's a waste of her time. At least, at first.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, to preface this, I know that Galen's purpose was to work on the kyber crystals and all that jazz because of the Tarkin initiative, but because I think that the crystals are dumb and are a reference to the terrible prequels anyway, we are ignoring kyber crystals and he is just going to tinker with mechanical stuff and blueprints that go into the formation of the death star. If you are offended by the inaccuracy of this fan fiction, don't put yourself through the misery of reading it.

"Halan Krennic. Daughter of Director Orson Krennic. Twenty years of age. Fleet officer, currently serving on the Contessa in formation of the Imperial fleet." 

"New assignment available." 

Halan gasped. New assignment? What new assignment? That didn't make any sense! She watched the screen, not daring to blink.

"Transfer to Eadu's Imperial Research Facility. Effective immediately. Transportation details provided in personal holographic index." The screen faded out but Halan's eyes remained staring. Her hands trembled and she bit down on her lower lip to the point where it made her eyes water. A single tear escaped onto her flushed cheek. 

"How could he do this to me?" She cried, consumed with fury. She stood, still trembling, trying to contain the screams hiding within her breast as she ripped her cloak from its hook and exited her quarters. The halls that she knew so well, the halls she had worked for just to see, were crashing down on her. They closed in with every turn she made. She approached the bridge, hearing the bustle and the sounds of tense, experienced voices discussing militant strategy. She approached the board fearlessly.

"I must speak to my father at once." She demanded. His eyes found her. She could see how dark they were at her interruption, but she didn't care. He made his apologies and followed her to a silent hall. Once he caught up with her, his hand gripped her upper arm forcefully. She flinched at the pain. 

"Know your place, Halan. You will never disrupt me like this again!" He spat angrily. Her eyes softened, unable to be fierce with him now that he was near.  
"Father, please forgive me. I needed to see you! I need to speak with you, please!" She cried, her nervous words running together. Krennic winced at the passing storm troopers, embarrassed at the weakness his daughter was freely showing. 

"You have me here now, what is it that you have to say?" He whispered with spite. Her shallow breath deepened, but her nerves caused her voice to quiver. "I came here to beg you to not send me away. I- For so long I have worked for this. My position is everything to me, to be by your side after all this time!" Her eyes couldn't contain the tears that she began to shed. "Father, give me another chance and I will show you that I can be a strong leader. Let me prove my worthiness to you and to the empire!" 

How could she be so weak? Krennic could feel her trembling. She was so fragile; so easily breakable, he imagined. Though, the more she trusted him, the more she would do as he asked. He knew she would do anything for him. He sighed and loosened his grip on her arm, taking her face in his hands. She froze at his closeness. He never showed her this kind of care. Especially now that she is an adult. She didn't realize how much she yearned for it. His approval was an unobtainable treasure buried deep within an ocean.

"My child," his hands moved to her shoulders, making her suddenly feel stable, "I am doing what is best for the empire and what is best for you." His eyes wandered the hallway for passersby before he continued, "There is something very important that is being built. I want you to be a part of it. I want you to share in my glory." He grinned, showing his teeth in the corner of his mouth. His lower lip glistened from his tongue swiping over it anxiously.

"This is the most important mission for you right now. You're going to guard an old friend of mine. Keep him safe, and also, keep him focused on the task at hand. I trust only you to do this for me." Halan stared into her father's eyes. They were striking to be sure, but she saw their true depth. She could see his ambition. She could see his drive for success at any cost. But she also saw the truthfulness of his words.

"I understand, father. I will do all that the empire asks of me." She replied confidently. Krennic nodded, pleased with this mirrored image of himself that he saw. Her potential was a beacon to him.  
"I know you will, my dear girl." He said, giving her shoulders a squeeze before releasing them.

*************************************

"Transfer to Eadu's Imperial Research Facility. Effective immediately."

Halan boarded a cargo ship that made its rounds to the research base regularly. It felt even more like she was being banished because of the transport, but she continued to trust that what her father said was the truth. This was an important mission. This was her mission.

She landed and was shown her quarters immediately. They were simple and had only what she required, which was to be expected. She was briefed on all essential information and introduced to lower officers, droids, and scientists that would be working alongside this Galen Erso. She had heard his name several times before. He was famously essential in the weapons research that the empire was performing, though she had never been a high enough rank to know the full details of such operations. An inventory and equipment management droid accompanied her as she travelled through the base. 

"One more stop before you are shown to your specific station." The small droid chimed. She preferred these simpler droids to the more large and severe ones found on fleet crafts. They had small but important duties with usually minimal capabilities. "This is the main cargo platform. Pilots coming through to deliver will need to be cleared by officers such as yourself to be able to reach the labs. The pilot currently assigned is Pilot 376C, Bodhi Rook." Her feet stopped.

"Bodhi Rook," she whispered to herself. The droid turned, analyzing her current state.  
"Is something the matter, Officer Krennic?" The droid's head tilted as it continued analyzing. Halan smiled for a moment and then let it fade. After a moment of deep thought, her pace continued. "Yes, all is well." They made their way to the landing platform where she could see a young man in a pilot's uniform facing a large shipment of cargo. 

"Pilot 376C, your new commanding officer is present," The droid announced. She wished in her mind that she had been the first to address him. Bodhi turned stiffly to face her. He visually relaxed when he realized who was in front of him. 

"Hal?" His bright smile was instantly contagious. She grinned properly as he moved toward her quickly, though he stopped himself when his eye caught her imperial uniform. Her dark cloak made her look so prestigious. He couldn't help the slight fading of his glee. "You're an officer now," he observed, still smiling for her. She nodded and then looked down. She was blushing, but she couldn't pinpoint what for. It was so good to see him after so many years. Why did she feel an uneasiness in her chest? Almost like.... shame? Whatever the feeling, she couldn't allow it. Not in front of a mere pilot, no matter who they were.

"I had heard you were a pilot, just like you had dreamed for so long." She said quickly, not fully thinking it through. She attempted to hide the flustered sound in her voice. He looked down sheepishly. "Yes," he laughed with a bit of embarrasssment in his voice, "I'm no starfighter, but I am proud of what I've accomplished." He replied. She sensed the defeat in his voice. How could she have forgotten that? He always wanted to be in the starfighter programme. 

Her eyes glistened at him, "You should be. I'm glad for you," She beamed. His eyes shot up and met hers. He observed her more deeply now. She looked older, but she was still so childlike, or perhaps his memory of when she was younger was stronger than he thought. Somehow it seemed like a good amount of the light she once had escaped her and she was functioning on very little. It caused him unexpected pain. 

"As you were... Bodhi," She smiled and gave a brief salute. He returned the gesture, grateful that she didn't call him Pilot 376C.  
"Thank you, ma'am. I'll be seeing you again soon, I'm sure." Her eyes flickered to his once more before she followed the small droid to move on to her official task.

Bodhi... It hadn't seemed that long, though it was about five years. A long time in the lives of young people. They had been in school together. She remembered. She was so sure that she was in love with him then. Up until the day she went away to study, to work toward being an officer, they had spent every spare moment together. Her time on the training grounds... that was the last time she had been on a planet and not aboard one of the Imperial Fleet ships, until now.

"Here we have the main lab. In the main lab, there are subsections for every scientist working in the facility. Please follow me to the subsection that belongs to Mr. Erso." The droid said in its usual optimistic tone. As they approached, Halan tried to imagine what Galen Erso would be like. He seemed so legendary in her mind that she almost felt nervous to approach. The droid proceeded to the door. As the door opened with a quite swish sound, the droid scanned the room. 

"It appears that Mr. Erso has retired to his quarters for bed. Shall I escort you back to your quarters, Officer?" Halan felt a small twinge of disappointment and relief at the same time. "That's alright, K-R1. I can find my way back. I relieve you for now." The droid nodded and exited the way they had entered. Halan sighed. She didn't realize she had arrived so late. She slid her cap off of her thick brown hair and sat on a bench that was positioned by the door. She sat only for a moment. Curiosity got the better of her.

As she looked around, she saw that this subsection of the lab differed greatly from the main lab. The main lab was bright and pristine. The work stations were lit with bright, clean white lights and machines were stowed neatly and secured on walls and on tables. This lab seemed darker. The lights were yellow, not because they were faded, but because they were made that way. The workspace was small and though it wasn't pristine, everything looked like it was in a proper order. 

"Your name is Halan... yes?" 

Her body tensed and she immediately turned to face him. His voice had startled her... as well as his knowledge of her.  
"It would be appropriate to refer to me as Officer Krennic or simply Ma'am," she replied soundly. His appearance was a surprise to her. She had expected someone who looked haggard and homely. Someone who wears grim devils on his back that have hunched him over progressively as the years have gone by.

But this man appeared to be something surprisingly pure. His strong back was straight. his shoulders were broad and so proud. In his face, he looked more weary than haggard. And he was far more handsome than homely. 

She assumed that he was told that she was coming. The previous officers would have undoubtedly told him that the weapons director's daughter was on her way. He exhaled through his nose and gave a small smile.  
"Yes... I apologize." He spoke in an especially gentle manner, adding to the already serene atmosphere. His accent was different, one she had never heard before. "You know, I remember you," He said, almost musically. Her brows peaked. 

Remembered her? 

"I doubt you would remember. We had met just once before. I think you were about sixteen, or perhaps seventeen." Halan's mind raced, silently sifting through memories that could possibly include him. He looked up at her briefly and then back down at something small he was fiddling with in his hands. "We were in your family's commonspace. Your father and I were discussing plans while you were seated on the floor with a droid by your side." He gave a small laugh, it gave her a small chill down the back of her neck.

"I don't remember any of them, but you seemed to ask the droid so many difficult questions. Some were too vague or abstract for the droid to give acceptable answers, but you were unafraid to ask over and over." She watched him, captivated by every word he spoke, trying to understand why he was telling her these things. 

"I have always loved the curiosity of young people," he finished, placing whatever was in his hand on his desk. She silently watched him, strangely unable to speak. He seemed to feel her uneasiness. She felt fragile next to him for some reason.

"So, you are my new watchdog?" He smirked to himself. The playful change in his tone was a surprise. Perhaps he wasn't as stoic as he initially appeared to be, she thought. It gave her some courage back. "Watch your tongue, Mr. Erso. It's true that you are in my charge, and there is less confidence in an officer if they are very young, but I have the loyalty of the officers at this base." She watched as the muscle of his jaw tightened. "Believe me when I say that if you step out of line, no matter the age of your commanding officer, you will be silenced." Her voice was cold and hard. It felt like a tense band had suddenly wrapped itself around the room. 

"Apologies, ma'am," He looked up to meet her eyes. She stood firm, though his gaze made her want to shy away. "You'll have no trouble from me." He said quietly, almost in a whisper. His small smile returned as he approached and passed her; his arm just barely grazing her own. She sighed deeply at his departure. 

"No trouble," she repeated, "We shall see."

 

***************************************

 

The next day, she readied herself, early as always and made her way to the lab. Mr. Erso's face repeatedly flashed in her mind as she walked steadily. She wondered about his loyalty to the empire. She knew of his background. Everyone knew. He had betrayed the empire many years ago and hid himself away. She always thought that was so cowardly. When he was apprehended later, he allowed his wife and child to be killed in his place. How could someone be so cowardly? 

She entered the lab quickly. All the busy bodies that were rushing and working silenced and halted to give her salute. She returned the salute and shifted her eyes to Mr. Erso's lab. She approached with confidence and entered. Mr. Erso was wearing a pair of specks, studying a complex blueprint. He didn't look up from his work as he greeted her. "Good Morning, Officer Krennic," he almost grumbled. "Good Morning, Mr. Erso." She said cordially. She sat near the door, suddenly unsure of herself. She knew he was to be watched and she knew this was important to her father, but this was nothing but glorified babysitting. What was she to do all day? 

After their initial greeting, they both sat in silence. She watched his work somewhat, but mostly, her eyes shifted to everything in the room. She looked at the scopes and the blueprints. She looked at the metal shelves that contained small mechanical parts that she didn't understand. There were many moments where she would look at him. She would watch his work and his focused expression. Out of fear of him noticing, she kept her glances to a minimum. It seemed that hours passed with no interruption and hardly a breath in between them. 

This became routine very quickly. The first few days were spent all the same way. No interruption to the silence besides other scientists' occasional entrances from the main lab. Until the middle of the third day. Suddenly the lab door flew open. She looked up, expecting it to be one of the scientists from the main lab. 

"Galen," an unexpected voice said excitedly. Mr. Erso's eyes shifted to her and she could tell he was nervous. Bodhi stopped when he saw Halan stand from the bench. "Oh, Hal-"

"Bodhi, were you authorized to enter the lab?" She interrupted. Mr. Erso suddenly looked at her with an expression she hadn't seen from him before. It made her uneasy. 

"Well, I.. Galen," Bodhi stuttered,

"Yes, he was cleared indefinitely by your previous officer to give me updates on shipments for fuel and equipment that I need. You can check to make sure in your records," Mr. Erso interjected. Halan looked at Bodhi. Her brow twitched at this excuse, but she relaxed and nodded him forward. Bodhi grinned and approached the desk. 

"Those last shipments just came in of the flux-boards, and the hanger just received word that some of the carbon-vents were damaged by an enemy attack."

"What enemy attack?" Halan cried. She cursed in her mind. She was so quick to speak out before thinking. Bodhi turned to face her, "Word came in that some rebel crafts attacked the cargo ships. That's all I know," he finished. She looked away, stifled her emotion and sat calmly. She couldn't allow herself to look like she wasn't knowledgeable about rebel activity. Though, that wasn't her main concern anymore. Bodhi looked at her a second longer to see if she was going to say anything else, but she didn't. 

"Galen," he began again, "may I assist in the repairs that you'll be making to the carbon-vents? Because of my knowledge of empire crafts, I could be of help to you." Bodhi said, almost in a whisper. Halan sat, questioning in her mind if this help Bodhi was offering was a necessity. Galen smiled. "Your knowledge will fill in the knowledge I lack. Your help will be most appreciated." Galen replied softly, as usual. Bodhi nodded thanks to him and left the lab. Silence reigned again. After a while, she sensed he was looking at her. She was careful not to look up at him, though she felt cornered by his unwavering gaze.

"Do you have a past with Bodhi?" Mr. Erso asked. It seemed like his voice was booming in contrast to the absolute stillness before. It nearly made Halan flinch. "Why do you ask?" She inquired. Mr. Erso chuckled very softly. She hated that. Why did he laugh at her like that? "Nothing really, except that you called him Bodhi just now. Usually it is customary or... how you would say, more appropriate, to call him Pilot 376C." He mused. She pursed her lips. That's why he gave her that look earlier. She shouldn't have called him Bodhi. Especially in front of someone in her charge. She was going to make herself out to be a casual fool.

"Yes," She said calmly, "Pilot 376C and I trained together for several years." Mr. Erso laughed again. "You've already called him Bodhi, you might as well continue to call him that." She opened her mouth to defend herself, but nothing came out. She just released a gentle sigh. 

"You must have been sweet on each other." He remarked. Her cheeks flared and she instantly stood from the bench. "Mr. Erso, you will not speak to-" He put his hands up defensively and shook his head. "You're right, you're right! I am sorry." She breathed in deeply and sat back down. "But we must talk about something! Silence is more painful to me than being beaten by your men!" He cried. He was more passionate than she thought he was. "Very well," she crossed her legs, "what would you like to talk about?" Mr. Erso smirked. "He looked up, thinking of a possible topic. His top row of teeth bit down softly on his lower lip as he thought. 

"Tell me about your schooling," he suggested. She blinked at his request but saw no harm in it. She began to tell him about when she started studying and when she was sent away for school. She talked about the friends she made and the friends she had lost. Most of the things she talked about she hadn't thought of in years. She certainly had never mentioned them to anyone else. Not because they were especially sacred, but because no one had ever asked. The day was passing so quickly with their new activity. Before she had realized it, the sun had set and most everyone was retiring to bed. 

"I must put these things away and then I will retire with everyone else." He said raising from his seat. She watched him for a moment before her mouth acted without her thinking again, "May I help you?" She asked quietly, almost in a childlike way. He smiled and gave a single nod. "Of course," he replied warmly. She rose and watched how he was folding the blueprints and putting them in their casings. She watched his large hands and mirrored his movements, helping him arrange his tools. 

Their shoulders brushed against each other as they cleaned. How could he feel so warm in this cold, sterile lab? She watched his hands. She could see his veins and the tendons in his fingers move so gracefully. He had the hands of a creator. Just the slightest movement told her that his hands were capable. He turned to her. She almost backed away because of how close he was, but something stopped her from moving. 

"Thank you... Officer Krennic," he said in a hushed voice. She was so close she could smell him. It was a sweet smell, like the small candies he sometimes popped into his mouth as he worked. She wondered what those candies tasted like... She let her eyes shift from his eyes to his full lips. They parted just barely right as she glanced at them. 

"Goodnight, Mr. Erso." She shot before hurriedly exiting the lab. She cleared the door without glancing behind her. The strong pace of her feet continued until she made it to her quarters. Her pulse was slightly rushed as she sat on her bed. She attempted to evaluate her current state, but it didn't make sense to her. Why was she so nervous? She had no reason to be. Why was her heart racing like this? She, of course, knew the answers to all of her questions, but it seemed so irrational to her. There had to be something else... After all... he's old enough to be her father....

***************************************

She awoke from a frightful dream that caused her to shiver from the cold sweat that drenched the small of her back. She dreamt that rebels attacked her father's ship, and that he had been destroyed. In the dream, she was aboard the ship. As she paced around looking for her father, the blaring alarm was making it difficult for her to focus. She began to shout for him, but no one was there. Before her dream ended, she cried out one last time for him, until suddenly, she saw his silhouette standing in front of her. 

She took a deep breath before sitting up and preparing for the day. She got ready a little more quickly than usual.

She arrived at the hangar where she was told she would find Mr. Erso and Bodhi working on repairs to the carbon-vents. She watched in silence as they worked together. Mr. Erso was leading Bodhi in all of the repairs. He wasn't just working with him or ordering him to follow instruction: he was teaching him. She saw the respect in Bodhi's eyes as he looked to Mr. Erso for help. She wondered, why did he trust him so much? 

The day passed with them continually making repairs and exchanging tools. The next day, and the day after that were the same. Halan was struck by the passage of time. Her new assignment was beginning to feel comfortable. She was becoming more and more familiar with her surroundings, and most of all, she was becoming more familiar with Mr. Erso. Their discussions had become common, and Halan found herself looking forward to them. Though, when her thoughts dwelled on him, she scolded herself, fearing the consequences of her feelings. It frightened her to think that she would want to be near him... It didn't make any sense to her.

On the fourth, and last day, of repairs, Halan ventured into the common dining hall. Usually she took her meals in her quarters, but she didn't trust her mind when she was alone at the moment. She entered and all the pilots and guards rose to salute her. She saluted in return and entered. When she glanced around, she found Bodhi sitting by himself. She took her food and headed toward him. She thought for a moment that she wasn't making a good decision, but her feet delivered her to his table nonetheless. 

"May I sit with you?" She asked, already setting down her tray. Bodhi grinned up at her. Sometimes the light in his face was too blinding for her. How could she feel so outshined by someone of such a low rank?

"Please," he said, gesturing to the chair in front of him. "You are nearly finished with the carbon-vents, are you not?" She inquired, though she already knew the answer. "Yes," he replied, taking a smaller bite so he could speak with his mouth full. She hid a smile as she thought of when he did that all the time when they were younger. 

"There are just a few more things that require tweaking, but they're nearly perfect now. It was good of Galen to let me assist him. I've been able to learn so much," he said, looking down. There was a sudden sadness in his eyes, like he knew something that she didn't.

"He's lucky to have you as a friend, Bodhi." She said quietly. He beamed at her; his large brown eyes shimmered as she continued eating her lightning shrimp. "I try to be a good friend to him. Though, what I wish I could give him is freedom." He remarked. Halan looked up at him. "Bodhi, he is employed by the Empire." 

Bodhi sighed sharply at her words. "Employed and enslaved are very different." He put down his fork and gripped the table's edge. Halan huffed. Perhaps he thought because of their history that he was able to speak to her like this, but he was very mistaken. He was walking a very thin line. 

"The Empire requires his services for the time being. When his required services are exhausted, he will be free to do whatever he pleases. But for now, the value of the Empire is greater than the value of anyone's... freedom." She replied level-headedly. Bodhi sat in silence. She could tell he was angry, but she knew he would never lash out. Especially in front of so many guards.

"You know... you have moments of clarity, like you're breaking out of this character that you've created. I know this is the proper order of how a child of the empire is supposed to behave, but it's not ri-"

"Careful, Bodhi." She interrupted, more out of fear of someone listening than out of loyalty. His eyes glistened at her as if he could read her mind.

"But it isn't who you really are." He drew nearer and placed his hand atop of hers. Halan pulled away and folded her hands on her lap. How did he not understand her responsibility and her loyalty to the Empire? To her father? Her feelings... Her ideas of what is right... They mean nothing in the light of the empire's ambitions. Bodhi sighed at the gesture. His hand closed slowly into a fist. 

"It does not matter who I was when I was younger, Bodhi. This is who I must be. Please excuse me," she sat and left her barely touched meal on the table. The other guards and pilots all rose to salute, but she didn't wait to salute back. Bodhi sat still and silently as a droid came and bussed her plate. 

***************************************

A few weeks had passed and Halan and Mr. Erso sat again in his lab. It was an uneventful day that had passed quickly in mostly silence. Now it was still early in the evening, but she could tell he was tired. The carbon-vents were all repaired and he had been working non-stop on his designs, checking and rechecking his blueprints. His eyes kept fluttering shut as he attempted to work.

"Mr. Erso," she said somewhat softly, trying to wake him. 

"Mr. Erso..." he still didn't respond.

"Galen!" she said sharply. 

His back straightened and he looked up at her. His eyes were red from his exhaustion. She flushed at his expression. She had made yet another mistake. "You called me Galen," he said, clearly amused. She stuttered uncomfortably, "I-It was a mistake," He smirked, almost as if he knew she would do this. "Mistake or not, there is no harm in calling me Galen from now on." The curl of his lip charmed her. He thought himself so clever for convincing her to call Bodhi by his first name, and now was convincing her to do the same for him. Though, not much convincing was required. What a fool she thought herself.

"Very well," he said in an exasperated sigh, "I suppose I need some rest, but I am going to bring blueprints into my quarters so I may go over them while I am resting," he looked at her. She laughed. Something she hadn't done in a very long time. 

"That is not resting." She scolded. Suddenly she was acting so differently. Why did it seem like she couldn't recognize herself these days? He rolled up the print he was reading and grabbed several others. "Officer Krennic... would it be possible for you to assist me in carrying some of these to my quarters?" He asked, grabbing a few blueprints and offering them to her. She glanced down at the blueprint.

"Yes of course," she said cautiously. As he placed the blueprints in her arms, his warm fingers grazed the skin of her forearms. It caused her to shiver and she wished that he would be nearer and farther away at the same time. He saw the flash of an expression on her face and examined it. It was clear how much she wanted to shy away.

"The way you look at me... You are so careful, like you're so sure that I'm going to hurt you." He whispered. His voice was full of what she understood to be... sympathy? No, it wasn't sympathy. It was something more like compassion. Her gaze fell to the ground, filled with a bit of shame at his words.  
"I am not your father, Halan. I would never truly hurt you."

Her head jerked up to look at him. She could feel her eyes glossing over with tears. She felt so much understanding from his statement, but it was nothing she could possibly put into words. Her mouth fell open slightly, but all she could do was look at him and try to convey her ideas through her expression. He blinked and then turned away. She followed closely behind as they exited his lab.

With both of their arms full of rolled blueprints, she followed him through many halls to the elevation shaft and then up four flights. As she walked she thought to herself, a droid could have easily done this for him. When they reached the floor, he exited and through one more hall, he approached his door. With a little trouble, he shifted the prints so he could free one of his hands for the access sensor. Once his hands was free, he waved it, allowing it to scan his handprint. The door slid open with a whoosh sound and he entered. She stood by, waiting for him to retrieve the prints from her. 

"You may come in," he called from behind him. She stepped forward quickly so the sensor wouldn't close on her. When she entered, her mouth fell open at what she saw. She had expected his quarters to be as barren as hers were; only full of things with practical function. "You paint?" She asked breathlessly. Her eyes followed the massive galaxy that had been painted on his wall that climbed partially onto the ceiling. He had used so much color, she had never thought of space being this beautiful... Galen smiled, "Sometimes. Not frequently." 

She found a table and put down the prints that crowded her arms. Her eyes consumed everything around her as she thought to herself that this would be her only opportunity to see all of this.

As she turned around, she spotted a piece of paper tacked to the wall just above a small nightstand. When she drew nearer, she saw that it was the face of a young girl. She leaned in. A girl... that was somehow familiar.

Her arms folded as she gestured with her head to the picture, "So, who is the little girl in that photograph?" She inquired. Galen continued looking at her, not even flinching at her question or turning to look at the picture. 

"That's my daughter." He answered, almost in a whisper. 

Halan's brows lowered. This picture. She had seen this picture in a hologram before. She remembered this girl... Suddenly, everything she had always know about the man Galen Erso was flooded into her memory. She remembered what her father had told her and what was discussed in front of boards and among guards. Her crossed arms tightened over her chest. Her hands began to quiver. How could she have allowed herself to forget what she had known about him. How could she have forgotten the warnings? He had been kind. He had been so soft and gentle... to the point where is wasn't possibly real. Such tenderness was a mere myth.

She felt like she could barely breathe because of her suffocating fury, but she was able to manage, "I suppose you put it up as a remedy for your guilt." She snarled. Galen's eyes changed in an instant. He wondered at her long silence before she spoke. Now his expression twisted slightly like someone had just stricken his face. 

"My guilt?" He spat. "And what would warrant this guilt?" His anger frightened her, but her anger in return continued to fuel her. 

"Everyone knows the story of Galen Erso! The man who betrayed the empire and allowed his wife and daughter to be killed while he remained in hiding. His cowardice is known throughout the galaxy." She pointed at him, adding more to her accusation.

"And just like a good, Imperial-born child you believe any cruel tale that is told to you. I thought for a moment that the Empire hadn't succeeded fully in ripping your compassion away, but I was sorely wrong!" 

He rose from his seat and ripped the photograph from his wall before charging toward her with it. She backed away as much as she could until her shoulder blades hit the wall and she yelped. His forearm slammed sideways into her chest, preventing her from pushing his hand away as he shoved the photograph in her face. She felt slightly disoriented from the hit.

"I know this girl! I know her heart and her might, and I know that she is not dead! Somewhere in this cold universe, she is fighting! I know because she is strong! She's more alive than you could even aspire to be! You're just a girl with no joy in her life! Just empty, unobtainable goals and denial about a father who will never truly love her!" She struggled under his arm. She could feel the fire burning in her stomach. She had never felt so angry.

"You know nothing about me! You don't know what joy I've felt or the plans I have for myself! Don't pretend that you're not as miserable as I am!" She still couldn't push him away, though she thought for a moment, that perhaps she wasn't trying her hardest. He laughed at her, but it was far from an amused laugh.

"Oh, You have had joy, have you? How many planets have you been on? How many times have you watched a sunset? A sunrise? How many romances have you had? How many times have you felt the tender kiss of a lover?" She watched his eyes change again. "How many times have you heard music? Or danced?!" His hot breath crowded her. Her eyes shifted nervously as he spoke and she could feel fear and loneliness building in her chest. His eyes continued their scolding even after his words had ceased. They braised her own and made her skin begin to boil. 

"I am... also miserable now, but I once had those things. I didn't give them freely... They were taken from me because of this empty world you seem to love so dearly." He whispered with immense spite. His eyes shifted momentarily to her lips. They were trembling slightly. She thought of when she had done the same thing. She doubted it was for the same reason she had. 

She just couldn't understand why she was allowing this. She could simply order him to cease. One word and he would be beaten for a fraction of the things he had said to her. She could have him beaten just for entertainment's sake if she desired!

"Even now... I wouldn't hurt you, Halan." He choked. His eyes closed and then reopened with a tearful glaze. She almost gasped at his words. He was right. She was the one who was fragile. She was the one up against a wall. If he was telling the truth... and she was beginning to think he was... he should have demonstrated his hatred of her because of her accusation. It could be more guilt... but she just knew it wasn't. The defeat in his eyes was an unbearable truth. Her hands curled up around the arm that was pinning her to the wall. She tried to be gentle with her touch. 

"Galen," she breathed, not able to fully speak. Her head lowered and her eyes were in shadow. "I'm so sorry," Her voice cracked as she felt the sorrow of what she had said to him. Bodhi was right. She pretends she has compassion. She pretends that she knows what is right, but in reality, she hasn't the faintest idea.

"I'm sorry," she said again, her chest now void of the anger that was built there. She felt hollow, like an empty suit of armor that appeared strong but could crumple in an instant. "I don't know what's wrong with me," she whispered through tears, "you make me question things I've always known to be true... It scares me to think. I could have been wrong..... that my father..." her ability to form words seemed to be fading. Suddenly she yelled out, clenching her eyes closed and clinging to his arm, "Must I always be so weak?!" 

She pushed his arm away easily and slid to the floor. Her head fell and she brought her knees up to her chest. She felt like a child when she sat like that. All her life she had chased the dream of not feeling alone, knowing that as long as she did what she was told, she would gain the joy she was looking for. She covered her face, attempting to hide from the world and the lies it had told her.

Suddenly, a warm, large hand pulled one of her own hands away. She lifted her head to see Galen crouching down in front of her. 

"It is not weak to admit that you've been wrong.... And it's certainly not weak to question what you have always known." He sat down on the floor in front of her and squeezed her hand. She felt her heart beat quicken and she hoped he didn't feel it through her hand. She lowered her head again and moved to her knees, letting go of his hand reluctantly. 

"Galen, I am not sure who in this world I trust, but at this moment, I feel in my heart that you are to be trusted... I beg you to tell me the truth of what happened to your family." Galen's eyes widened at her request. He breathed in deeply and there was a moment of silence. "Very well..." he breathed. She looked up to meet his eyes when he told her of his past. He told of when he worked for the Empire and his eventual escape. And he told of when he thought he would live out his life, being a humble farmer with his wife and his daughter, but he was wrong.

"I'm sorry, Halan" he finished, observing her shaken state. 

"Why are you sorry?" She asked, allowing tears to fall down her cheeks. 

"Because I know who my family is. It's your father who is the lie." Galen reached forward, brushing her hair behind her ear and resting his hand on her cheek. She placed her on atop his and felt the warmth of it burning into her skin. His touch was so unbearable. It set her on fire so easily, she felt ashamed, but this touch was lasting too long. It was causing her to be brave. She took his hand and pressed his palm into her lips. She heard him breathe in sharply, setting her even more ablaze. 

Her lips pressed against his wrist and then up his arm, leading to its crook. "Halan," he breathed. She leaned forward, still on her knees. She put one hand on the floor to brace herself as she leaned in even closer. She was perched, at the ready for his acceptance of her. His eyes were heavy and she was close enough to see the quickening of his breath. Without a word, he allowed his lips to meet hers. 

The fire she had already felt consumed her. His full, heated lips pressed so gently against hers, opening them and allowing his tongue immediate access. She flinched at the sensation, but before he could pull away, her hand flew to the back of his head, keeping him near and deepening their connection. 

Galen's hands grasped at the sides of her face, holding her so gently, but so securely, like he would never let her go. He pulled his lips away, making her gasp at the loss of them. His strong hands grabbed her arms and pulled her off of the floor effortlessly. She leaned against the wall behind her and refused to look away from him. She pulled him in by his shirt and kissed him again and again. He braced his hands on the wall on either side of her head and pulled away once more, "Halan," he said in pleading, "Do you really want this?" He asked. His breath was short. 

She stared into him and felt his chest under his uniform. She could see now that this was something he wanted. All this time, she thought it would be impossible. It still felt impossible, even with him so close. "Yes... I want this... more than you know," she breathed, pulling him in closer.

She clung to him so desperately, like she was afraid he was going to change his mind. At her enthusiasm, he clung to her in return and his hands grasped and grabbed at her, feeling the warmth of her curves under his rough hands. She tugged at his shirt and quickly unfastened it. Her hands glided over his bare skin. She helped him unfasten her jacket and pants until all she had was a thin undershirt and her panties. 

Galen stopped and looked at her for a moment. No uniform. No rank. She was just a young, beautiful woman. He took the end of her shirt and slowly slid it up her stomach. She bit her lip at the feeling of his hands grazing her soft, untouched skin. He tugged the shift over her head and her arms, leaving her bare and exposed. She felt a twinge of nervousness, until his hands slid against her back and he resumed their kiss. 

This fire was a feeling she had never even come close to feeling before. Usually she avoided feelings like this. There was no point, it was just a distraction, but now, she was encouraging it. For the first time in her life, she was embracing the flames. 

He lied her down on his bed and leaned over her, kissing her neck and her chest. She squirmed at the new sensations she felt and pulled at his shoulders for him to explore her further. She wanted more and more of him. She helped him as they assisted each other in removing the rest of Galen's clothes. She had never been so vulnerable. Her heart was pounding with a mesh of fear and arousal. As she looked up at him and touched him, she couldn't help but feel safe. He cared for her. Should could feel that in the way he touched her and held her. Soon the feeling of vulnerability faded. As their bodies tangled, she felt more secure and more pleasure and love than fear. 

She trusted him. She knew he would never hurt her.

***************************************

They lied, twisted together under a single sheet. Halan felt as if she was molded to fit the shape of his body the way they so comfortably fit. Her head rested on his chest and shoulder while her left leg rested n between his legs. She felt a peace that she didn't even know existed. Galen looked down at her and lifted her chin with his finger to give her a single kiss.

"Do you want to know why I remembered our first meeting?" He asked, shifting so she could see his face better. She nodded, looking up at him with parted lips. "I never would have remembered a girl sitting on a floor, being normal, being beautiful. That should be every day life! I think I remembered it because it was not every day life for you... and I knew it never would be. I remembered your silly questions because I knew they were rare and that they would be yanked from your heart the older you became and the more training you received from the Empire. I remembered it because I wanted to take you away... and preserve who you were." He finished with a sigh.

Halan immediately thought of Bodhi's words. She thought of all the she had done for the Empire, and who she had turned herself into, trying to please her father so desperately. Her eyes began to weep. 

"Am I so far gone?" She cried. 

She looked at her hand cradled in his. She cherished the warmth of his chest against the side of her face. Without a word, he pulled her up effortlessly so her face was level with his on his pillow. With his free hand, he wiped away her tears and pressed his lips against her forehead. 

"Not at all, my dear." He whispered, "There's more good in you than you think."

She thought about what that could mean. She knew there was good in her. She was only beginning to understand what kind of person she wanted to be. She looked into his eyes and brushed his lips with her thumb. 

"I think I know my cause now." She said, now tracing the outline of his lip with her finger. 

"What do you mean?" He asked, lying so still, loving the feeling of her touch. Halan smiled and placed her hand on his cheek. 

"Wherever your loyalty lies, mine will lie with you." She replied. Galen's eyes glistened and he pulled her in, cradling her in his strong embrace. He knew he could trust her.


End file.
